howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astrid and Stormfly's Relationship
}} }} Astrid and Stormfly's relationship is one of explicitly expressed affection. They share a strong bond that is built on unyielding trust and an unspoken understanding. They are both fiercely protective of one another and willing to go to great lengths to keep each other safe. ''How to Train Your Dragon When Astrid and Stormfly first met in the Dragon Fighting Arena, it was during an exercise. After attacking the other teens with her spines and blazing fire, the Deadly Nadder chased Astrid through the whole maze, destroying everything. The fight finished when Astrid hit the dragon with her axe and part of a shield that happened to accidentally get stuck on the blade of the axe. During another training exercise, Astrid fought Stormfly again, but before killing her, Hiccup scratched her under the chin, making her fall asleep. Later, Hiccup helped everyone train a dragon, and so Astrid and Stormfly bonded for the first time. They later helped Hiccup, Toothless and the other teens in their battle against the Red Death. Even though Astrid fell off her dragon during the battle, she was later seen riding Stormfly during Hiccup's closing narration. Shorts Gift of the Night Fury Astrid and Stormfly were seen decorating Berk together. Stormfly is following Astrid's commands, hinting that they have trained a lot since the battle with the Red Death. When all of the dragons fly away to have their babies, Astrid sadly states, "I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly." However, not even their strong bond could stay in the way of Stormfly leaving the island. It was later revealed that the dragons went to lay their eggs. When the dragons return, Astrid and Stormfly reunite, with the latter also bringing her babies. She even lets Astrid touch them. They then celebrate Snoggletog in the Great Hall. Dawn of the Dragon Racers The duo seems to have a strong bond, both in present time and in the flashback. Dragons: Riders of Berk In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Astrid and Stormfly train very closely, more so than most of the other Dragon Riders, as Stormfly knows a lot of tricks. Stormfly also greets Astrid every morning through her bedroom window. Astrid is also able to pick up on Stormfly's anxiety and offer comfort. The pair still have a lot of room for developing their bond. While out practice-flying in the forests of Berk in "The Terrible Twos", Stormfly disobeys Astrids command to fly between two closely-situated trees. She does so, however, because flying where Astrid directed may have resulted in her being injured. Instead Stormfly bucks Astrid off her back temporarily and then catches her on the other side of the trees, where Astrid realized a tree had fallen. Astrid realizes that she should have paid closer attention to Stormfly instead of directing her into a dangerous situation. Astrid is forced to give up Stormfly for a time, when the dragons are blamed for a series of property destruction events in "In Dragons We Trust". Stoick orders all dragons banished from Berk to Dragon Island. In fact Mildew framed them, but was never caught. Astrid and Stormfly have a sad good-bye on Dragon Island. The pair are reunited in the following episode, "Alvin and the Outcasts", after defeating Alvin the Treacherous at Dragon Island. During the skirmish, Stormfly twists in mid-air to avoid an in-coming boulder, but it results in Astrid falling to the enemy ship and being captured. This may indicate that the dragon and rider are still learning combative flight techniques. In "How to Pick Your Dragon", it appears that Astrid may project her own secret insecurities as a female Viking onto Stormfly, and strives to prove herself and Stormfly as superior warriors. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Dragons: Race to the Edge In ''Race to the Edge, Astrid is constantly training with her dragon. She cares for her dragon a lot and together they train every morning. In the episode "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", Stormfly is captured, causing Astrid to go through a lot of stress. Throughout the whole show, the two fight valiantly together. Their close bond allows them to fight side by side in battle as equals, both of them ready to do anything to protect the other whether its putting themselves in harm's way or keeping the other safe.. When Astrid believed Stormfly was poisoned, she let herself get poisoned as well to obtain the necessary materials for an antidote and was driven to tears at the prospect of losing Stormfly. When Astrid was blind, Stormfly tossed Astrid aside during a battle, much to her protest, to keep her out of danger. Astrid and Stormly know each other so well that they can predict each other's actions in times of crisis. When a lightning storm scares off all the dragons, Astrid and Stormfly are the first to reunite by predicting what the other would do. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 The bond between Astrid and Stormfly are constantly evolving especially in this film. The bond between dragon and rider is plainly obvious and has been improved over the years. Astrid rides Stormfly a lot, has taught her new tricks and many more. When Stormfly got shot - to protect Eret - down by a poisonous dart on Drago's lair, Astrid was first to react and tried to break loose of the chains holding her, almost angry and sad to see her dragon suffer like that. It caused a major effect on Eret as well that made him change the way he saw dragons. Dragonvine In this second graphic novel, Stormfly is caught in cocoon-like webbing while Astrid is sealed up in a cave with the other Dragon Riders. The Riders burst out of the cave and fight the Silkspanner dragons, while Astrid finds Stormfly. She frees her with her flaming axe, and hugs Stormfly affectionately. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World In the third movie, Astrid and Stormfly are first shown on a Dragon Hunter ship, freeing the captive dragons there. Memorable Quotes Films and Shorts TV Series Cast Trivia * External Links and References Site Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Relationships with Astrid Hofferson Category:Stormfly (Franchise) Category:Stormfly (Franchise) Gallery